Si yo tuviera 30
by MaruHanning
Summary: Lo único que desea Bella Swan en su 13 cumpleaños es ser guapa y popular. Tras una experiencia humillante en su fiesta de cumpleaños, Bella desea tener una vida nueva dejando de lado a su único y verdadero amigo Edward Cullen. Milagrosamente su deseo se hace realidad, de la noche a la mañana pasan 17 años y ella despierta desorientada convertida en una mujer de 30.
1. Capitulo 1: 30, coqueta y prospera

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble SM y la historia… tampoco es mía jeje es de la increíble y una de mis favoritas películas de todos los tiempos 'Si yo tuviera 30' **

Summary: _Lo único que desea Bella Swan en su 13° cumpleaños es ser guapa y popular. Tras una experiencia humillante en su fiesta de cumpleaños, Bella desea tener una vida nueva dejando de lado a su único y verdadero amigo Edward Cullen. Milagrosamente su deseo se hace realidad: de la noche a la mañana pasan 17 años y ella despierta convertida en una mujer de 30._

**Nota autora: hola volví! Pensé en hacer esta historia como un OS pero encuentro que quedaría muy larga asique la hare en capitulo pero con la universidad con suerte tengo tiempo para sentarme a escribir asique sé cuando volveré a sentarme de nuevo a hacerlo para actualizar… tratare de que sea pronto! Espero que les guste! Besos!**

**PD: la película está ambientada en el año 2004 por lo tanto la historia también **

**Si yo tuviera 30**

-Tú eres la siguiente –dijo el fotógrafo mientras enfocaba la cámara para tratar de captar mi mejor ángulo… si es que tenia uno –puedes girarte un poco a la derecha Isabella

-Soy Bella –corregí frustrada una vez más

-Mira aquí Isabella no lo voy a repetir –volvió a decir el fotógrafo del anuario

-¡Soy Bella! –grite exasperada y claramente el tipo me saco la foto justo en ese momento.

Cuando recibí la foto no lo podía creer, otra foto más horrible para el anuario, toda despeinada y mostrando mis horribles frenos además de mi cara de rabia. Cada año era peor. Por cierto soy Bella Swan una chiquilla de 13 años, una más del montón en la escuela del pequeño pueblito de Forks. Como ya se habrán dado cuenta no soy de las populares, los frenos, el corte de pelo y los ojos cafés totalmente comunes no ayudan mucho, ser la mejor amiga de Edward Cullen 'el gordito, sabelotodo y parte de los idiotas del anuario' tampoco ayuda mucho pero yo lo adoro, el ha estado conmigo en las buena y en las mala, pero eso no quita el hecho de que me encantaría ser una de las 7.

Las 7 son las chicas más populares de la escuela, liderada por Tanya Denali, una diosa en persona. Rubia, alta y delgada los traía a todos babeando detrás de ella. Ya quisiera ser yo una de ella, tener al equipo de futbol americano detrás de mí y por sobre todo a Mike Newton, el hermoso mariscal de campo.

-Hola, sonríe –interrumpió mi mejor amigo poniendo su cámara frente a nosotros para sacarnos una foto

-Eddie vamos, no mas fotos –sonreí cansada, yo era la única con el derecho de tratar a Edward con Eddie, el odiaba que le dijeran así, bueno excepto yo

-Tienes 13 años, hay que documentarlo –se justifico antes de que aparecieran las siete frente a nosotros, haciendo que todos les abrieran el camino, todo el mundo las respetaba, si no era por admiración era por temor

-¡Hola Tanya! –salude efusiva

-Hola Bella –sonrió Tanya –Hola topo ¿Cómo va tu cueva? –Dijo mirando a mi amigo quien la ignoro como siempre lo hacía -¿Y tus fotografías? –pregunto mirándome a mi

-Horrorosas –conteste ocultándolas

-Las mías no están tan buenas –se encogió de hombros Tanya antes de mostrarme unas fotografías impecablemente perfectas

-No es cierto Tanya, están geniales –rebatí –Eres súper fotogénica

-Te veré en la puerta –me dijo Edward cansado de las siete, siempre ha pensado que están sobrevaloradas además que siempre lo han tratado mal por ser gordo

-Haz lo que quieras, ella no necesita que le expliques el mundo –se rio Tanya y una vez que se fue me pidió que habláramos en privado –Le dije a Mike Newton que todas iríamos a tu fiesta de cumpleaños y dijo que nos acompañaría

-¿Enserio? –no podía creerlo Mike lindo hermoso precioso Newton iría a mi fiesta de cumpleaños

-Es una lástima que no vayamos –agrego Tanya –porque esa era la idea, la maestra de ingles lo arruino con su propuesta de trabajo grupal y Mike se ofreció a ayudar al equipo asique tampoco ira

Lo pensé por un rato, si era un trabajo lo que impedía que este año fuera el mejor cumpleaños de toda la vida, bueno pues, yo era una estudiante aplicada –Yo podría hacer su trabajo –ofrecí finalmente

-Fabuloso –sonrió Tanya –nos vemos esta noche

Una vez más caminaba a casa con mi Edward no solo éramos mejores amigos de la escuela si no que hemos sido vecinos toda nuestra vida, somos casi como hermanos

-No puedo creer que invitaras a las clones –refunfuño Edward

-¡Son mis amigas! –me defendí por enésima vez

-Las siete chicas no son tus amigas –agrego Edward

-Algún día seré parte de ellas –dije ofendida

-No puedes ser una de ellas, son siete, de ahí el nombre. No puedes ser la octava chica, es matemáticamente imposible –recalco Edward –Además tu eres única, ellas no son originales –me sonrió mientras doblábamos en mi casa

-No quiero ser original Edward, quiero ser genial –finalice ganándome una mirada cansada por parte de Edward

-¿Quieres skittles? –sonrió Edward sacando el paquete sagrado de dulces de nuestra amistad

-Son para niños –fruncí el seño

-Exacto –me miro con suficiencia Edward mientras me daba un par de gomas –Arrivederci –se despido en italiano

-Au revoir –me despedí yo en francés como siempre lo hacíamos.

Comencé a arreglarme antes de que llegaran los invitados el ritmo de Jessie's Girl de mi cantante favorito Rick Springfield, un poco de rubor y sombra no le hacen mal a nadie.

-Hola amorcito –entraron sin golpear la puerta para variar mis padres, Charlie y Renne, el primero con una gran cámara filmadora

-¿Qué hiciste cariño? –Se sorprendió mi madre -¿Te pusiste un brasier?

-¡Váyanse! –grite echándome a mi cama no podía creer lo entrometidos que podían llegar a ser mis padres, los amaba, pero esto era el colmo

-¿Qué te sucede cielo? –pregunto Charlie

-Le preocupa su imagen, vete –susurro mi madre lo suficientemente alto como para que yo escuchara –Todo va a estar bien Bella

-¡No lo está mamá! ¡No tengo nada! –Grite –esto es fatal

-No es fatal cariño, es realista –sonrió mi madre mientras me sacaba el relleno de papel higiénico que me había puedo para tener un poco mas de pechos

-Odio mi vida –finalice

-Que no te veas como esas chicas de la revista Poise no quiere decir que no seas hermosa a tu manera Bella –me sermoneo mi madre mientras me sacaba el maquillaje

-No quiero ser hermosa a mi manera, quiero ser como ellas –exclame mostrándole las fotos de mi revista favorita con las modelos más hermosas que había visto -30 coqueta y prospera, porque los 30 años son la mejor etapa de tu vida –leí en voz alta –quiero tener 30 –dije ganándome una gran carcajada de Renne

-Ya los cumplirás –dijo entre risas –pero ahora eres mi hermosa niña de 13 años –dicho esto se levanto dejándome de nuevo con mi privacidad y apenas se fue repose el papel higiénico que ella me saco

Cuando ya estaba lista baje al sótano a ver que todo estuviese en su lugar, la decoración, la comida y las cosas para beber. Finalmente solo quedaba esperar a que llegasen los invitado asique me puse a bailar al ritmo de Michael Jackson con la increíble canción de Thriller, si había una coreografía que me sabia, me salía bien y no moría por mi torpeza en el intento era esa. Estaba tan metida en el baile que no me di cuenta cuando Edward llego ganándome una gran susto.

-Feliz cumpleaños Bella –sonrió Edward desde las escaleras con una gran caja

-Hay por dios Edward –grite -¿Qué es eso que traes?

-Esta es la primera parte de tu regalo y después viene la otra –sonrió dejando la gran caja encima de la mesa –recuerdas que siempre has querido la casa de ensueño de Barbie –asentí sin entender mucho a donde iba todo esto –bueno decide hacerte tu propia casa den ensueño de Bella Swan –sonrió sacando una casita rosada de muñecas de la caja con la mitas abierta para poder ver todo lo que tenia adentro

-Es mi regalo –susurre perpleja –¡Ay Eddie! –sonreí, sin duda tenia al mejor de los mejores amigos de todo el mundo

-Si –se rio –Aquí estas tu dándote tu baño de burbujas con tu revista favorita –comenzó a mostrándome el cuarto de baño que tenia luz y todo con una muñeca dándose un baño, pero la muñeca tenía mi rostro pegado y con una revista Poise en sus manos –ahí está tu dormitorio con un súper estéreo y todos los discos que han salido –sonrió –los buenos –agrego riéndose –y ahí está el vago de Rick Springfield tocando su guitarra en el sofá y ahí estoy yo en la escalera para vigilar que el patán no te ponga las manos encima… ah y casi lo olvido –dijo sacando un paquetito de su bolsillo –aquí dice 'este es el polvo de los sueños y sabe lo que hay en tu corazón, tus sueños se harán realidad' –finalizo echando el polvito brillante encima de la casa y yo a punto de llorar de felicidad hasta que el timbra rompió nuestra burbuja

-Ay ya llegaron –exclame levantándome rápidamente –Y ahora que –dije con nerviosismo viendo que casette podía poner –ay dios mío, Edward voy a guardar esto sí –mencione atropelladamente mientras tomaba la casa de ensueño de Bella Swan y la guardaba en el armario –para poder bailar, pon música –finalice mientras subía corriendo a abrir la puerta y justo a tiempo porque mi padre iba a abrir la puerta -¡Oye prometiste quedarte arriba! ¡Fuera! –Lo empuje fuera de la puerta –Hola la fiesta está abajo –y no alcance a terminar la frase cuando todas las siete me estaban entregando una por puna sus chaquetas de jeans y vi como llegaba en su descapotable, bueno el descapotable de su hermano, el bellísimo Mike Newton

Ahí estábamos todos en el sótano, podría decir que todo estaba bien… pero no lo estaba, a Edward se le ocurrió la gran idea de poner una canción que nadie conoce y bailarla el solo, si es que a eso se le podía llamar bailar, mientras todos los miraban con cara de asco

-¿Qué es eso? –exclamo Tanya mirándome incrédula

-No lo sé –respondí avergonzada –es de Edward –me encogí de hombros

-Lo siento topo –dijo Tanya una vez que saco la música de Edward entregándole el casette –la mayoría manda –finalizo con una sonrisa irónica

-No saben de música –bufo Edward –ustedes están perdidos

-Fenómeno –replico Tanya

-Robot –contraataco Edward acercándose a mi –Iré a casa a buscar mi teclado – me aviso

-Haz lo que quieras, no necesito que me expliques el mundo –respondí usando la misma frase de Tanya y aunque me dolió, si quería ser de las siete tenía que empezar a demostrar que Edward no era lo único que tenía en mi vida y lo logre, me gane las risas de todos los presentes, pero una mirada triste e incómoda de mi amigo.

-Tengo una idea chicas –sonrió pícaramente Tanya mientras hablaba –juguemos a siete minutos en el paraíso, tu primero porque eres la del cumpleaños –me dijo Tanya mientras se saca su pañuelo para ponérmelo en los ojos

-¿De qué se trata el juego? –pregunte ingenuamente

-Entras al closet, un chico afortunado entra y hace lo que quiere contigo… durante siete minutos –finalizo Tanya –y ¿Quién crees que quiere ir primero? –Me susurro al oído mientras me empujaba hacia el closet y yo preguntaba quién era –Mike Newton

-No te creo –exclame

-Antes de que me olvide, ¿y la propuesta de nuestro proyecto? – pregunto Tanya

-Sobre la mesa

-Genial y no espíes. Quiero decirte que a Mike le encanta ir a la segunda base –me reto Tanya antes de cerrar la puerta

Dicho esto comencé a sacarme los papeles que tenía en los pechos, si de verdad quería ir a segunda base no iba a pasar esa clase de humillación. Me senté y espere a que llegara mi príncipe, estaba ansiosa por esos siete minutos con él. De repente sentí como se abría la puerta del closet, mi corazón se acelero repentinamente, si dios quería iba a tener mi primer beso en mi cumpleaños con Mike Newton, no le podía pedir más a la vida. Mike se acerco y entrelazo sus manos con las mías, sentía que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, sin duda encajábamos perfectamente y una escalofríos comenzó a recorrer por mi espalda y cuando sentí su aliento cerca para besarme no pude evitar exclamar

-Oh Mike

-No soy Mike, soy Edward –reconocí la voz aterciopelada de mi mejor amigo

-¿Tu qué haces aquí? –Exclame quitándome la venda -¿Dónde está Mike?

-No está, todo el mundo se fue –me respondió perplejo Edward

Me levante del suelo en shock, no podía creer que todos se hayan ido de mi fiesta -¿Qué hiciste? –pregunte inmediatamente a Edward, antes de que el llegara todo estaba bien –Algo hiciste

-¡Nada! Solo traje mi teclado –me grito Edward

-¡Fuera! –grite devuelta empujándolo fuera del closet

-¡Oye oye oye! Espera Bella, déjame explicarte –gritaba Edward desde afuera pero yo ya no lo escuchaba

Como podía ser tan tonta, odiaba mi vida. Yo lo único que quería era ser una de las siete, quería ser popular y bella y Edward no me ayudaba con eso. Todo era tan injusto

-Te odio, me odio, odio a todo el mundo –grite y me volví a poner la venda en los ojos –Quiero tener 30, quiero tener 30, quiero tener 30, ser coqueta y prospera –golpee mi cabeza contra el muro –quiero tener 30, ser coqueta y prospera –seguí repitiendo y golpeando contra el muro hasta que me quede dormida.


	2. Capitulo 2: Bella tiene resaca

CAPITULO 2: BELLA TIENE RESACA

Me removí inquieta y somnolienta en mi cama hasta que me caí de esta, podía jurar que tenía los ojos abiertos pero no veía absolutamente nada. Gatee hasta la puerta sin antes claro la torpe Bella darse un golpe en la cabeza contra el marco y la puerta. Abrí la puerta y me quite la venda que tenía en los ojos para despertar en una casa no que no era la mía.

-¿Mamá? –Grite desde la puerta un poco desorientada -¿Hay alguien? –pregunte mientras caminaba por el pasillo topándome con una sala de estar muy bella pero no que no era la de mi casa en Forks. Seguí observando por todos lados hasta que me tope con un espejo y no me vi a mi, si no que a una bella mujer de 30 años. Grite como nunca lo había hecho, estaba tan sorprendida que llegue a tropezarme con el sillón y caer de espaldas. Como era posible, esa no era yo, acaba de cumplir 13 no 30. Me mire al espejo y la mujer que estaba ahí copiaba los mismos movimientos que yo

-¿Qué es esto? –Susurre -¿Qué está pasando?- no podía créelo, me tire a un sillón y vi cientos de cartas con mi nombre encima de la mesita de estar –Bella Swan… Bella Swan, Bella Swan… yo vivo aquí –me dije a mi misma. Tome el teléfono y marque el numero de mi casa, es decir, de la casa de mis padres –Papa –exclame cuando escuche su voz pero no era él, era la contestadora: "Sentimos perdernos tu llamado, bueno no tanto porque estamos en un crucero en el Caribe, regresamos el 18 llámanos entonces. Que tengas buen día" –Se fueron en un crucero sin mi –exclame – esto es una pesadilla, una extraña pesadilla –comencé a golpearme la cara para despertar y escuche el sonido de una melodía extraña que no sabía de dónde provenía y luego alguien echo a correr la ducha, había un extraño en mi departamento

-¿Glúteos hermosos? –grito un hombre desde el baño

-Ay dios –susurre asustada tomando un paragua que tenía a mano –se que está ahí… mis padres llegaran en cualquier momento –grite cuando salió un hombre moreno, musculoso y muy alto envuelto solo en una toalla

-Glúteos hermosos ¿y el acondicionador? –me pregunto el hombre desconocido

-Está desnudo –grite sorprendía

-Aun no –sonrió coquetamente antes de sacarse la toalla, en el mismo instante que yo abría el paraguas para taparle sus cositas y salir corriendo de allí. Tome el abrigo, los zapatos y la cartera que estaba en la entrada y corrí como si no hubiera un mañana.

Salí a la calle en pijamas y volvió a sonar esa melodía extraña que no sabía de donde venia, la gente que pasaba probablemente pensaba que estaba loca preguntándoles si oían lo mismo que yo

-¡Bella quieres apurarte por favor! –Me grito una mujer rubia que hablaba por teléfono parada afuera de un auto –Bella puedes venir aquí –me dijo a mi –No me importa si debes agarrarlo por los testículos, debe estar en New York en 12 horas –decía por teléfono –Subes al auto –me presiono

-No lo hare, no subo a autos con extraños –tartamudee

-por favor hazlo llegaremos tarde –insistió –estas paranoica

-Glúteos hermosos, no me hagas bajar por ti –grito el chico moreno desde mi ventana

Valore mis opciones y decide que lo mejor era subirme a un auto con una extraña antes de volver al departamento con el chico desnudo –Ya váyase –grite antes de que el auto se pusiera en marcha

-Cariño, sé que soy tu mejor amiga, pero ese vestido es onda 97' –me recrimino la mujer rubia que iba en el auto conmigo –o te gusta lo retro

-¿Enserio eres mi mejor amiga? –quise confirmar

-Estas embarazada –exclamo mi amiga

-¡No! Ay no por Dios no –grite asustada

-Ay gracias a Dios me asustaste, dime qué hiciste anoche –pregunto mientras bebía su Starbucks

-Esa es la cosa, está pasando algo muy extraño –me acelere –dormí en un departamento que nunca había visto y había un hombre desnudo en la ducha y vi su cosita

-Ay no su cosita –dijo irónicamente –podría pararse que ya estamos aquí –pidió al chofer

-Por favor escúchame –me baje rápidamente del auto para seguirla –tengo 13 años

-Si claro en años perro –se burlo –si quieres quitarte un par de años di que tiene 27

-Se que suena raro, es como una pesadilla –exclame nerviosa –igual que eso –agregue cuando volvió a sonar esa melodía extraña

-quieres dejar de portarte así –me regaño –tal vez sea Eric –me gritoneo quitándome el bolso

-¿Quién es Eric? –pregunte mientras ella buscaba en mi bolso

-Tomaste demasiado anoche… Eric tu jefe, de cabello oscuro y con rasgos asiáticos –finalizo abriendo el teléfono y pasándomelo

-Glúteos hermosos –escuche por el otro lado del teléfono

-¡Usted! Póngase sus pantalones y deje de llamarme glúteos hermosos y salga de mi casa –corte

-Quien es –pregunto picarona mi acompañante extraña

-No se su nombre, no sé qué está pasando, no sé qué hacer –lloriquee en medio de la calle

-Bella tranquila, tenemos una junta en 10 minutos. Te diré lo que vas a hacer repite después de mi, soy Bella Swan edito una revista de éxito

-¿De verdad? –Pregunte incrédula ganándome que ella me mirara con ojos de vaca loca –Soy Bella Swan edito una revista de éxito

-Soy una maldita perra… repítelo –insistió

-Soy una maldita perra.

-Voy a entrar a esa oficina y no dejare que sepan que tengo resaca –prosiguió

-Pero ese no es el punto, no tengo resaca –replique mientras ella levantaba sus cejas –Voy a entrar a esa oficina y no dejar que sepan que tengo resaca

-Porque el futuro de Poise depende de mí –finalizo

-¿Poise? –fue lo único que pude decir

-Agh que niña –suspiro entrando al edificio que tenía una gran foto de la última portada de Poise en la entrada.

Entramos a la oficina y pronto comenzaron a bombardearme con preguntas, elige esto o aquello, que no sé quien quiere saber no se que hasta que nos topamos con el hombre bajo de pelo oscuro y rasgos asiáticos

-Asique mi dúo dinámico llego tarde porque nos estaban promocionando en todas las fiestas –comento el hombre mientras hizo una seña para que lo siguiéramos

-Claro Eric –contesto la mi amiga rubia

-Eric –exclame –tu eres mi jefe

-Claro bebe ¿Quién es tu papi? –se giro por dos segundo a verme

-Charlie Swan –conteste rápidamente ganándome una mirada desaprobatoria de mi mejor amiga

Una vez en la junta mientras todos se preparaban llego quien supuse que era mi secretaria que después supe que se llamaba Alice Brandon y le pedí que por favor ubicara a mi Edward. Le di el teléfono y le dije que vivía en Forks, pero antes de que pudiera terminar de escribir todos los datos, Eric le pido que abandonara la habitación asique le tire el papel y fingí que me caía de la silla

-Bella tiene resaca hoy – explico la chica rubia causando que todos entendieran mi comportamiento.

Por lo que entendí la reunión se basaba en que la revista rival Sparkle nos había copiado hace ya 7 meses las portadas ganando más ventas y que nadie sabía como lo hacían. Finalmente Eric me pregunto qué opinaba y no se me ocurrió nada mejor que pedir permiso para ir al baño y así poder arrancarme de la reunión. Corrí por el pasillo hasta que llegue a una puerta que tenía mi nombre y supuse que era mi oficina.

Comencé a mirar mi oficina y vi que tenia fotos con el chico desnudo de mi departamento y una foto formada por Madonna que decía que éramos amigas hasta que alguien toco mi puerta. Era Alice

-Estos son sus mensajes y esta mañana su mamá llamo de Barbados –me dijo nerviosa

-Mamá llamo y no me aviso –me lamente

-Lo siento –se disculpo Alice –Señorita Swan usted dijo que nunca la molestara con llamadas familiares

-Yo le dije eso –susurre

-No me vaya a despedir –rogo nerviosa Alice

-No la voy a despedir, no es su culpa es que olvide que le dije eso –la tranquilice –la próxima vez me avisa por favor

-Si claro y yo, yo ya tengo la información que me pidió –me informo. La tome dela brazo y la hice entrar de un tirón a mi oficina –El teléfono que me dio es el de sus padres y le dije que trabajaba para VISA y que estaba en problemas –se rio

-¿le mintió a los Cullen? –pregunte sorprendida

-Está en Village, calle bang 212 departamento 2B aquí en New York –me conto

-Gracias –sonreí y salí corriendo de la oficina mientras escuchaba si me cancelaba la cita de las 2:30

Corrí a pedir un taxi, tenía que encontrar a mi mejor amigo, necesitaba a Edward para entender qué demonios estaba pasando.

**Hello hello!**

**Aquí está el segundo capítulo, quise subir dos seguidos porque no sé cuando me volver a meter a escribir, espero que pueda la otra semana y quizás avanzar un poco mañana. Alguna preguntas quedan en este capítulo, fue chistoso escribirlo mientras veía la película, me imagina Bella toda nerviosa sin entender que estaba pasando y como de los 13 paso a los 30**

**¿Quién será la mejor amiga rubia de Bella?**

**¿Edward seguirá igual que cuando eran pequeños? **

**¿Quién será el chico desnudo del departamento de Bella?**

**Juju espero que les guste, si quieren ver la película pongan si yo tuviera 30 online en google y el primer link que les aparece debería ser el mismo que estoy usando yo!**

**Un abrazo**

**Maru Cullen.**


	3. Capitulo 3: Ya no somos amigos Bella

CAPITULO 3: YA NO SOMOS AMIGOS BELLA

Luego de recorrer la ciudad como idiota buscando la dirección llegue al departamento en que se suponía vivía Edward, marque el citofono varias veces hasta que escuche su voz. Como había cambiado ya no era el niño con la voz aguda, ahora tenía la voz de todo un hombre, grave, pero suave igual de aterciopelada que cuando éramos pequeños.

-¿Si hola? –dijo Edward

-Hola soy Bella –exclame –busco a Edward, no sé si es usted, pero si solía vivir en Forks y su camisa favorita es la aterciopelada necesito hablar con usted

-Sabe que no la escucho, si viene por lo de las flores toque dos veces, si no váyase –pidió. Yo no era la chica de las flores, pero tampoco iba a irme así que toque el timbre dos veces antes de que me abriera la puerta. Subí corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar al 2B

-Usted no es Ginna –me dijo Edward una vez que abrió la puerta dejando el seguro puesto

-¿Edward? Eres alto –dije sorprendida –Eres diferente –mi mejor amigo había crecido mucho, adelgazo y se puso en forma pero no como un metrosexual obsesionado con el gimnasio, sus ojos esmeraldas y su cabello desordenado seguían exactamente iguales.

-Si –me dijo mirándome como si estuviera loca

-¿No te acuerdas de mí? –Pregunte extrañada –que raro porque ayer parecías… la cosa es que no fue ayer porque no tengo 13 años –pensé en voz alta

-¿Bella? ¿Bella Swan? –pregunto

-¡Sí! –Grite aliviada –Edward la misma –sonreí antes de que me cerrara la puerta en la cara. Escuche como quitaba el cerrojo para dejarme entrar

-Hola –me dijo un tanto molesto

-Ay Edward –salte a sus brazos, me sentí como en casa una vez que lo toque, todo esto era una locura en dos pies pero tener a Edward a mi lado siempre me hacía sentir más tranquila

-Pasa –dijo monótonamente

-¿Aun tomas fotos? –pregunte viendo la cantidad de cuadros con fotografías que había en su pared

-Sí, ya sabes, ayuda a pagar la renta –me explico –em Bella ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ya te dije, está pasando algo muy raro –tome aire antes de continuar con mi historia –Ayer cumplí 13 años pero hoy desperté así y tú también eres otro entiendes

-¿Traes algo? –Me pregunto extrañado –estuviste fumando marihuana, éxtasis, algún alucinógeno… ¿Eres drogadicta?

-¡No! –Grite –escucha, estaba sentada en mi closet y lo olvide todo, es como una pesadilla no puedo recordar mi vida, necesito que me ayudes a recordar mi vida por favor Edward

-¿yo? No Bella –dijo tajantemente –no sé nada de tu vida, no te he visto desde la secundaria

-¿Qué? –susurre

-Ya no somos amigos Bella –dijo Edward

-Eddie eres mi mejor amigo –exclame sin creer lo que me decía, como era posible, ayer éramos mejores amigos y hoy no

-No –finalizo Edward. No podía respirar, mi único amigo, mi única esperanza era él. Me desplome en el sillón ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? –Espera, tranquila Bella

-Tu casa está muy caliente –susurre

-Es que tú y yo… abriré una ventana –dijo nervioso

-Necesito un poco de aire fresco, un poco de agua y una almohada –pedí

-Quieres agua… ¿con hielo? –pregunto alterado

-¡QUIERO UNA ALMOHADA! –grite desde el sillón entrando en una crisis de pánico

Salimos del departamento con mi vaso de agua y la almohada a la plaza, me senté en un banquito y me quede ahí, asimilando todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos 10 minutos, Edward y yo ya no éramos amigos ¿cómo era eso posible? Él era mi Eddie, el cabeza de cobre con ojos verdes

-¿Ya estas mejor? –Pregunto después de un rato –Bella tienes que volver a tu departamento, te ayudo a buscarlo –se ofreció

Le devolví su almohada y el vaso de agua y emprendimos el camino de vuelta a mi departamento conversando de como la vida nos había hecho tomar caminos separados.

-Nuestras vidas tomaron caminos diferentes, fuimos a distintas escuelas e hicimos carreras distintas

-Pero que paso en navidad entonces ¿No quisiste verme? –por dios éramos vecinos que tan difícil era ir a tocar la puerta

-Yo, yo –tartamudeo –te veía a través de una ventana todo el tiempo hasta hace seis años

-¿6 años? ¿No estuve allá la última navidad?

-No lo sé Bella, no acostumbras a ir con tu familia en San Bart, yo que se –se encogió de hombro mientras yo todavía trataba de hacer que las piezas encajaran en su lugar – ¿es aquí? –pregunto una vez que llegamos a mi edificio, preguntándome a mí misma si seguiría el hombre desnudo en mi departamento, esperando que la respuesta sea un rotundo no

-Sí, aquí es –suspire mirando hacia arriba buscando mi ventana

-Oye em, me dio gusto verte Bella –sonrió Edward –Suerte, adiós –dijo antes de darme la espalda e irse caminando por la calle

-Edward –grite -¿Quién es San Bart? –suspiro antes de darse media vuelta y subir conmigo a mi departamento para seguir ayudándome a recordar mi pasado con un anuario de la escuela

-Los años más deprimentes de mi vida –menciono Edward al aire mientras yo ojeaba el anuario –la secundaria

-¿Fui una de las siete? –pregunte sorprendida al ver una foto con Tanya y con todas las chicas

-Sí, prácticamente su líder –me respondió Edward mientras iba a buscar algo para beber a la cocina

-¡Es Tanya! Que habrá sido de ella –me reí al ver la foto de las dos

-Escuche que seguían siendo buenas amigas, hasta trabajan juntas –menciono mientras abría a lata de coca cola light

-¡Lucy! Dios mío sí, es Lucy Whiteman ahora –le conté –luce tan diferente

-Sí, está muy involucrada con la cirugía plástica –dijo Edward con cierto desagrado en su voz, por lo menos eso no había cambiado

-Fui reina del baile –susurre al ver la foto con la corona -¡Y con Mike Newton! –exclame

-Sip –respondió Edward con voz monótona y un poco de asco

-Esto es increíble, no puedo creerlo, tuve todo lo que siempre quise

-Si Bella, conseguiste todo. Felicidades –finalizo Edward casi en un susurro –Es tu teléfono –me dijo cuándo ninguno de los dos contestaba al ruido de una llamada entrante. Corrí hacia el sillón y me tire de estómago arriba de el

-¿Hola? –conteste. "Hola llamo para confirmar si le enviamos su limosina a las 8:30" escuche por el otro lado -¿Mi limosina? –Exclame sorprendida –Si mi limosina a las 8:30, estaré preparada para mi paseo ¿A dónde voy? –pregunte como quien no quiere la cosa. "Al palacio, en el 27 de Wall Street" –Gracias –corte antes de gritar de emoción -¡Iré a una fiesta en una limosina!

-Genial –se rio un poco Edward –creo que has vuelto a ser quien eras, debería irme

-¿No quieres ir a la fiesta? –pregunte esperanzada

-No –respondió Edward algo incómodo –tengo trabajo gracias

-Olvide que tenías empleo –mire hacia el suelo –es grandioso que los dos tengamos trabajo. Bueno si decides ir se va a poner divertida, es en el 27 de Wall Street

-Sensacional, gracias Bella nos vemos –se despidió Edward

-Edward –lo llame antes de que abriera la puerta -¿Qué tal si no fuera una pesadilla? ¿Qué tal si desee que todo esto pasara?

-Pues tendrías todo lo que siempre quisiste, deberías disfrutarlo –me dijo dándome su sonrisa torcida, mi favorita, con un suspiro –Nos vemos Bella

-Eddie –susurre desde la puerta cuando él estaba a punto de llamar al ascensor –Arrivederci

-Hasta luego –soltó una risita antes de darme la espalda

-¡Edward! –insistí

-Au Revoir –me dijo dándome en el gusto y dejándome con una sonrisa en la cara antes de irse.

**Otro capitulito más! Día domingo, aproveche que no tengo nada que hacer (además de leer un texto para bases socioantropológicas de la enfermería de 10 páginas) y avance un poco más. Los capítulos son cortos lo sé pero encuentro que así es mejor porque son rápidos de escribir y leer.**

**Espero que les guste**

**Besos!**


	4. Capitulo 4: Thriller Night

CAPITULO 4: THRILLER NIGHT

Un par de horas después de que Edward se fue de mi casa comencé a prepararme para la fiesta de la revista de esta noche. Ahora que tenía todo lo que quería lo mejor será aprovecharlo mientras dure.

Cuando salí de una refrescante ducha caliente me dirigí a mi increíble tocador lleno de maquillaje de todos los colores y marcas posible. Como ya tenía 30 nadie podía decirme que era demasiado pequeña para el rubor o el delineador de ojos asique me maquille como siempre quise, hasta me puse pestañas falsas. Finalmente me dirigí a mi modesto –según yo creía que sería- armario para llevarme la sorpresa de que no era un closet común y corriente, era un walking closet lleno de toda la ropa que se pudieran imaginar y una muralla destinada solo a la gran cantidad de zapatos de tacón –moderado por supuesto debido a mi torpeza patológica –que Bella Swan tenía en su maravilloso closet. Me lleve la sorpresa también de que tenía cierta ropa interior que nunca había visto que prácticamente era solo un hilito.

Una vez que estuve lista a las 8:30 en punto con un vestido de tiritas celeste con verde, morado, rojo y rosado en cuello bote además de unos tacones a juego, salí de mi departamento sintiéndome una modelo de la revista Poise como siempre quise llame el ascensor encontrándome con una niñita vestida con una polera polo azul marino y una falda a cuadrille

-Hola me llamo Bella –salude sonriente

-Si ya lo sé yo soy Reneesme –me saludo un poco distante

-¿Cuántos años tienes? –pregunte

-13 –me contesto algo extrañada y sorprendida

-¡Ay yo también! –exclame sin pensar ganándome una mirada incrédula de parte de Reneesme para recordad después que yo ya no tenía trece años –Hace, hace mucho tiempo –corregí rápidamente

-¿Por qué estás hablando conmigo? –me pregunto después de un corto e incómodo silencio

-¿Por qué no? Somos vecinas –dije sin mucha importancia

-Pero acostumbras a ignorarme –replico Reneesme levantando sus cejas cafés

-Que lindos zapatos –dije a modo de disculpa por no haber sido cortes las anteriores veces que nos habíamos visto y para desviar el tema a uno más trivial y cómodo

-Gracias –me dijo extrañada –que lindo vestido

-¡Es porque tengo estos increíbles pechos para llenarlos! –me reí mientras me agarraba los pechos que antes no tenía con ambas manos ganándome una risilla de parte de Reneesme

-Me gusta tu bolso –agrego una vez que llegamos al lobby del edificio

-Gracias, deberías visitarme tengo cientos de bolsos, te van a encantar –sonreí amablemente –Oye Nessie… ¿se me notan los calzones porque si me puse? –pregunte en un susurro

-de eso se trata precisamente –me respondió como si fuera obvio antes de separarnos.

Nunca en mi vida habría pensado que recorrería New York en una limosina, ver Time Square de noche es lo más increíble que había visto, todas las luces y los autos, pasando por el increíble broadway.

En la fiesta había cada espécimen de gente, hombre que comían asquerosidades por apuestas hasta mujeres que mostraban las tiras de los calzones por sobre los pantalones, esta era una nueva vida que estaba observando y no quería dejarla nunca más. Divise a Lucy al lado de la barra por lo que corrí a saludarla

-¡Hola Tanya! –la salude en el oído para que me escuchara con su antiguo nombre

-Oh Dios, nadie me había dicho así desde que me opere la nariz –me dijo frunciendo el ceño mientras dejaba su copa de Martini en la barra

-¿Te operaste la nariz? –pregunte observando atentamente

-Sí, la tuya es mucho mejor –comento mientras me miraba de pies a cabeza

-¿Qué les ofrezco? –pregunto la camarera

-Tráeme un Martini por favor –dijo Lucy

-A mí una limonada –sonreí, pero después lo pensé bien, ya era mayor de edad por lo que podía beber alcohol y nadie me diría nada –Oiga, mejor una piña colada, con alcohol ¿quiere ver mi identificación? Se la muestro

-Ahí están las dos –exclamo Eric al vernos –Lucy por dios que bella, pareces un sirena peligrosa y tu –dijo tomando mi mano para hacerme girar –barbie Britney, se ven maravillosas, sabrosas

-Lo sé –me reí –perdón, gracias. Todo el mundo quiere disfrutar esta noche eh

Eran las once de la noche y yo ya iba por mi tercera piña colada mientras miraba como mi jefe trataba de animar a la gente que se estaba yendo

-Ay son las 11 de la noche y yo sigo en la fiesta –le comente a Lucy mientras bajaba la escalera a la pista de baile –es sensacional

-Son las 11 de la noche y todos se está yendo esto es un desastre –susurro alarmada Lucy –hablando de desastres ¿Qué hace ella aquí? –pregunto enojada mirando a la pelirroja que venía en nuestra dirección

-¿Quién? –pregunte sin mirar para que no se dieran cuenta

-Victoria, la editora de Sparkle está al frente y viene hacia acá –me susurro antes de que llegara la pelirroja que daba la impresión de ser como una especie de gato salvaje

-Hola chicas, los secretos de JLO están resultando todo un éxito y los suyos -comento haciendo alusión a la portada que nos habían robado

-Dios santo Victoria, las cosas están tan mal que debes venir a nuestra fiesta a comer algo fresco, por favor llévate algo para la cena –escupió con veneno Lucy

-Podrías conservar esos comentarios rabiosos para tu revista o tal vez deberían cambiarle el nombre a algo como pedante o pesada… es más que patética –finalizo Victoria con una sonrisa irónica en sus labios

-sabes que –interrumpí –eres grosera, mala y estas mal peinada. No me agradas en nada

-Por fortuna no me importa agradar, me importa ganar –comento Victoria antes de retirarse

-Señoritas –llego nuestro jefe haciéndonos una seña para que nos fuéramos a una esquina a conversar –eh ¿yo apesto? –Pregunto por lo que me acerque un poco para captar su olor y confirmar – ¿tengo mal aliento? ¿Huelo mal de alguna manera?

-Nop –conteste después de realizar mi inspección

-Porque las personas parecen huir como si hubieran puesto una bomba apestosa –finalizo escandalizado Eric

-Yo no huelo nada –agregue ingenuamente

-Él se refiere a que la fiesta es un asco, una cochinada, un cero en la escala del uno al diez –me dijo Lucy enfadada

-Tal vez si pusieran mejor música –pensé en la terrible música que estaba sonando que no daban ganas de bailar –algo más bailable

-Cielo pon lo que quieras –me dijo Eric –lo único que si es que si todas estas personas no se ponen a bailar enseguida en este instante, me voy a mi casa –finalizo tomándose todo lo que quedaba de su Martini de golpe

Le pase mi bolso a Lucy y cruce la pista vacía para pedirle al DJ que pusiera Thriller. Cuando camine de vuelta mi secretaria Alice me hizo una seña para que me pusiera a bailar y así hice, con los reflectores y todo el mundo mirándome hasta que vi llegar a mi Edward y lo llame para que bailara conmigo, no quería hacerlo hasta que le pusieron un reflector y lo obligaron a bailar. A pesar de las protestas se puso a bailar conmigo todos los pasos como en los viejos tiempos

-Muy bien Eddie –sonreí

-Si claro –me dijo algo molesto pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

De a poco se fue uniendo la gente a nuestro baile hasta que todos en la fiesta se pusieron a bailar incluido el DJ y Eric quien se lució con el moonwalking

-Bella, perdón tengo que dejarte –me dijo Edward después de un rato muy corto para mi gusto bailando

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –Pregunte mientras me daba un sacudón de manos y se iba -¡Edward! –grite y él se giró para darme una última sonrisa antes de irse

¿Por qué Edward se había ido tan pronto? Recién estaba empezando a mejorar la fiesta y era nuestro reencuentro después de muchos años

-¡Te adoro! –grito Eric dándome un beso en la mano, provocándome una carcajada antes de volver a bailar

**Hola hola hola! Aquí un nuevo capítulo jeje les voy a contar que los capítulo de esta historia ya están listos para ser subidos pronto y dudo que la historia vaya a tener más de 12 capítulos. Además esta semana he estado inspirada asique se me han ocurrido muchas ideas de song fics y adaptaciones de películas que son clásicos de mi infancia.**

**Puede que suba algo mas hoy pero no prometo nada porque ayer fue mi gala de la carrera y estoy muy, muy, pero MUY trasnochada y lo único que quiero es dormir ahora que tengo la casa para mi sola jajaja.**

**Un abrazo, ojala les guste y me regalen un RW con sus reacciones!**

**Maru.**


	5. Monopoly con el 'encuerado' y la letra R

CAPITULO 5: MONOPOLY CON EL ENCUERADO Y LA LETRA R

Pasaron los días y comencé a disfrutar mi vida de adulta. Como era una mujer trabajadora, tenía dinero y como tenía dinero podía comprarme lo que yo quisiera por lo que me dedique a actualizar mi closet con las mejores marcas de la 5ta avenida de New York, a pasear por Central Park y a leer el libro 'Revista de publicidad para novatos' mientras me hacía un facial, comía cheetos y veía una película romántica.

-Por tener 30 –dije una vez que nos entregaron los cócteles que habíamos pedido Lucy y yo en la noche de chicas –decidí que será algo increíble

-Por supuesto –sonrío Lucy haciendo chocar nuestros vasos –eres delgada, sexy, puedes tener al chico que quieras

-Sin mencionar a la mejor editora de revistas –agregue para mi deleite

-Segunda mejor –me desafío Lucy

-Dejémoslo en un empate –decidí

-Hablando de sexy, míster sexy está detrás y está mirándote –me dijo disimuladamente Lucy mientras bebía de su trago

Trate de mirar disimuladamente hacia tras haciendo que me rascaba la espalda y vi al chico que Lucy se refería -no es cierto, que lindo es. ¿Iré a hablar con él?

-No tienes esposo –me dijo mientras me señalaba que me quitara algo de los dientes.

Camine en dirección al chico, pensando en una excusa para hablarle, tenía el cabello en puntas y de color castaño

-Disculpa ¿te robo el kétchup? –pregunte cuando llegue a su mesa

-Claro –me dijo pasándome la botella

-La verdad vine porque… creo que eres un galán –me sonroje como solía hacerlo

-¿Quieres salir conmigo? –pregunto

-Ya se nos hizo tarde, vámonos –interrumpió Lucy -¿Qué pasa, quieres ir a la cárcel? Es un niño. Me refería a el –me dijo apuntando al hombre que estaba en la barra

-A ese hombre, que asco –dije mientras me empujaba a la salida

-No más daikiris para ti esta noche –me dijo mientras buscaba un taxi

-Dios mío el encuerado –grite cuando vi al chico desnudo que de mi departamento al otro lado de la calle

-Hola preciosa –grito

-¿Cree que soy preciosa? –me sonroje

-Claro, es tu novio –me dijo Lucy como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-¿Y porque esa chica está pidiéndole un autógrafo a mi novio? –pregunte extrañada

-Tal vez no sea el mejor jugador de hockey pero tiene unos glúteos de campeonatos –comento Lucy mientras sacaba un cigarrillo

-¿Bella? –escuche la voz de mi persona favorita en el mundo

-Dios mío Edward –exclame mientras iba a abrazarlo

-¿Cómo estás? –Pregunto Edward sonriendo –por cierto disculpa lo de la otra noche

-¿Topo, eres tú? –pregunto Lucy sonriendo impresionada

-Hola Tanya ¿Cómo estás? –pregunto por cortesía mi amigo

-Tus llantas esfumaron ¿Qué haces en el invierno para calentarte? –soltó Lucy

-Sí, que gusto verte linda. La verdad es que no te reconocí… ¿tu nariz es operada? –pregunto Edward solo para molestarla porque ya sabía la respuesta

-Es increíble verte aquí –interrumpí antes de que esto se transformara en una guerra de insultos -¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Bueno yo vine de compras con –comento mientras miraba a una chica salir de una tienda –Bella, esta es Jessica mi novia

-Soy Bella –salude perpleja ¿Novia? Desde cuando Eddie tenía novia y no me la había presentado

-Edward me ha hablado mucho sobre ti, me dijo que fueron muy buenos amigos en la escuela. Fuiste muy amable al ir a verlo –me sonrío Jessica

-Edward es el dulce, no sé qué habría hecho sin él. ¿También eres fotógrafa? –pregunte

-Ya veo que pasaron mucho tiempo hablando de mi –se rio Jessica mirando a Edward

-Jess es comentarista –comenzó a decir Edward antes de que fuera interrumpido por su novia

-De televisión, trabajo para WWN de Chicago dando el clima –finalizo Jessica –justamente estábamos hablando con Edward para ver si se me unía la ciudad del viento

-¿Te mudaras a Chicago? –pregunte con tristeza. Edward no se podía ir, que sería de mí sin mi mejor amigo

-Aún no está decidido –murmuro Edward –porque yo… ¿Es Jacob Black? –pregunto sorprendido cuando el encuerado se acercó a nosotros

-Hola cariño –me saludo -¿Cómo estás? Disculpa… hola Lucy y ¿quiénes son? –pregunto mirando a Edward

-Ah perdón, él es mi amigo Edward y ella es su amiga Jessica –los presente

-Soy su novia –sonrío Jess

-Si lo siento, es tan raro –me dije para mí misma –y él es… -me quede en blanco, para mí era el encuerado que estaba en mi ducha a quien le vi su cosa. Edward había dicho su nombre pero no le preste mucha atención porque todavía seguía en shock con todo esto de la novia

-Eres Jacob Black –contesto Edward por mí –es un gusto conocerte, eres muy bueno

-Gracias, gracias ¿te firmo algo? ¿Tu frente, tu camisa? Traseros no firmo –bromeo Jacob –es un chiste, lo siento, yo bromeo después de que ganamos

-Nosotros debemos irnos –anuncio Edward –fue un gusto –dijo antes de irse de la mano con su novia

-Lucy ¿te importa si te la robo esta noche? –pregunto Jacob a mi amiga

-No, para nada. Disfruten –dijo antes de darse media vuelta

-Espera Lucy –grite –quieres que lo acompañe sola –susurre cuando Jacob no nos escuchaba

-Sí, porque no, anda a jugar te lo mereces –me dijo Lucy con una sonrisa picarona

-Jugar así como ¿juegos de mesa? –pregunte nerviosa

-Si –sonrío Lucy –ahí y en todas partes

Una vez en la casa de Jacob alias el encuerado me dedique a observar al pequeño tiburón que tenía en la pecera y a la gran cantidad de fotos de el mismo que había en ese lugar. Se acercó para quitarme la chaqueta y cuando sentí su aliento en mi cuello me gire bruscamente

-¿Quieres que juguemos? ¿Tienes acorazado? -pregunte con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Si por supuesto, veras mi destructor –sonrío mientras tomaba su copa de vino y me dejaba el paso libre para sentarme en el sillón

-Pido la tabla roja –grite

-Yo tomare la azul –dijo Jacob dejando las copas en la mesita de centro donde jugaríamos o donde yo creía que jugaríamos. Porque comenzó a lamerme y morderme el lóbulo de la oreja provocándome cosquillas

-¿Qué? –Pregunto extrañado mientras yo seguía riéndome –ah claro ya se, lo olvide. Lo que quieres es tu striptease –sonrío tomando el control del equipo de música para poner Vainilla Ice y comenzar a bailar y a quitarse la ropa

-Quien es el mejor en el hielo y fuera del hielo bebe –dijo mientras se bajaba sus pantalones negros para quedar un sus calzoncillos blancos que poco dejaban a la imaginación

-Oye no espera –grite mientras me tapaba la cara con la almohada del sillón, muerta de vergüenza –no quiero ver esa cosa otra vez –le pedí lanzándole la almohada directo a sus partes -¡tápala! –Exclame mientras miraba a otro lado y el seguí bailando muerto de la risa –juguemos monopoly o damas chinas.

Al día siguiente me descargue con Reneesme, liberando el trauma de la noche anterior, por dios soy solo una niña de 13 años o era.

-No tenía acorazado, ni un solo juego de mesa –exclame mientras salíamos del edificio con Nessie

-Los niños son tan estúpidos- me apoyo Nessie

-Ay Nessie es peor de lo que crees

-¿Cómo es que los que te gustan no te buscan? –me pregunto frustrada Reneesme

-Bueno debes pelear por lo que quieres –respondí –regla numero 1 el amor es un campo de batalla

-guau, que profundo –sonrío Reneesme

-Suerte con las fracciones –me despedí antes de subirme al auto

-Diviértete en el trabajo.

Una vez en la oficina mientras esperábamos que nuestro jefe llegara para la junta, comenzamos a tirar frases para posibles artículos de la revista como '57 maneras de tener un orgasmo' o 'él no te es leal… ¿Qué estás haciendo mal?

-no es sencillo decirles esto –comenzó Eric cuando llego a la sala de juntas –llegaron la cifras, nuestros números disminuyen. Hable con los jefes y ellos mencionaron la letra R

-Rediseñar… ¿rediseñar Poise? –exclamo Rosalie una de las editoras de la revista

-Sparkle copia todo lo que hacemos y debemos rediseñar nosotros, es una estupidez –exclamo Jasper

-O se rediseña y aumentamos los números o se acaba la revista –agrego Eric

-Eric es una sentencia letal –comento Lucy

-No lo es –interrumpí –hasta podríamos divertirnos, déjenle a Sparkle todas nuestras ideas retrogradas, tontas y gastadas. Trabajaremos en la publicidad y los reportajes. Es tiempo de demostrarnos que todavía nos queda Poise

-Bien, lo dejare en manos de mi dúo dinámico, para que inventen algo fabuloso. Tenemos dos semanas, 4 horas y 40 minutos.

Una vez fuera de la junta Alice me pasó todos mis mensajes y comenzó a leerlos pero después de dos horribles e insultantes mensajes decidí que era mejor que los leyera yo misma en la privacidad de mi oficina. Un par de mensajes del encuerado y una llamada de Alice para preguntarme a qué hora pasaba Jake por mí, espero que un millón de años le parezca y más tarde otra para avísame que Tyler el esposo de no sé quién quería verme asique le dije que lo hiciera pasar. Mientras entraba la decía a mi secretaria que le traía el almuerzo a su esposa

-Que amable de su parte traerle el almuerzo –comencé a decirle antes de que me interrumpiera besándome -¿Qué está haciendo? –pregunte sorprendida después de empujarlo para que se alejara de mi

-¿Qué tienes puchi? –me pregunto extrañado

-¿Puchi? Puerco tienes esposa y trabaja conmigo –exclame limpiándome la boca

-eso no nos impidió desordenar un poco tu escritorio el otro día –me dijo seductoramente antes de tratar volver a besarme ganándose una patada en sus partes sensible dejándolo ahí tirado en el piso de mi oficina para salir corriendo donde Lucy. Claro que no me esperaba que mi supuesta mejor amiga se estuviera confabulando en mi contra para hacer ella una presentación de rediseño y hacer que yo quede en vergüenza y desgracia. Eso no lo iba a permitir

**Y el encuerado era nuestro Jake! Me lo imaginaba bailando y desnudándose frente a Bella mientras esta todavía tenía la mente de una niña de 13 años y moría de la risa. Además como es deportista y musculoso calza casi perfectamente con Jacob. Y miren nuestro Edward tiene novia y no le dijo a Bella **

**Empecé una adaptación de un libro que leí hace como 2 años que en verdad me encanto, típico libro de adolescente jajaja en un ratito más espero subir el primer capítulo!**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo, nos leemos en la próxima actualización**

**Besos **


	6. Capitulo 6: Poise te contrata Edward

CAPITULO 6: POISE TE CONTRATA EDWARD

Me fui antes del trabajo para pensar en todo lo que había sucedido hoy ¿Qué clase de mujer era? Me acosté con el esposo de una compañera de trabajo, no tenía amigos verdaderos, todo el mundo me odiaba. Me pregunte a mí misma si de verdad esta era la vida que yo había soñado desde siempre, era una exitosa editora de revista, pero ¿valía todo eso la pena si iba a perder a Edward y tener amigos falsos y gente que me odiaba en todas partes?

No podía más con mis pensamientos, necesitaba conversar con alguien más asique recurrí al único que siempre había estado conmigo en todas. Llegue al 2B que cada vez se me hacía más familiar esperando que mi Edward estuviera ahí para recibirme aunque no me lo mereciera

-Tú no eres lo que ordene –menciono cuando me vio en su puerta

-¿quieres ir a caminar? –pregunte bajito

-Claro –sonrió Edward

-No puedo creer que vayas a casarte –comente mientras caminábamos por las calles de New York

-Ah sí, en dos semanas –dijo no muy emocionado

-Si –murmure -¿Y es tu alma gemela? –pregunte, si mi Edward se iba a casar debía ser la chica correcta para él, si es que existía esa chica porque para mí Edward era perfecto y nadie lo merecía lo suficiente

-¿Mi alma gemela? –Pregunto incrédulo –no sé si creo en eso, es un poco ingenuo –agrego

-Pero, se te eriza el pelo cuando estas cerca de ella y sientes mariposas –sonreí

-Em hace tiempo que no me vuelvo loco por una chica, desde la secundaria gracias a Dios –se rio sin felicidad

-Eddie –me detuve -¿Qué nos sucedió? ¿Por qué dejamos de ser amigos?

-No lo sé –se encogió de hombres y evito mi mirada –ya lo olvide

-No –insistí -¿Qué paso?

-Apenas si me acuerdo de tu fiesta de cumpleaños –comenzó a contarme –tú estabas en el closet jugando a esa estupidez ¿atrapa al violador?

-siete minutos en el paraíso, después todos se fueron y es lo último que recuerdo –corregí y agregue ansiosa

-No tenemos que hablar de eso, hace tanto que paso –se desvió Edward incómodo con el giro que había tomado la conversación –realmente ya no interesa

-me importa a mí –lo corte –solo cuéntame

-tu saliste del closet y quise cantarte algo que escribí para ti. Te levantaste y arrojaste con una fuerza impactante debo decir la casa que fabrique en tres semanas para ti y luego de pronto dejas de ser mi amiga, nunca más volviste a hablarme –se detuvo para mirarme a los ojos y pude ver que en los suyos color esmeralda había un deje de tristeza

-lo lamento –dije sinceramente a punto de llorar

-olvídalo, fue hace mucho tiempo ya no importa –comento Edward como siempre restándole importancia a la cosas

-Edward deja de ser tan amable conmigo, no lo merezco -agache la mirada –sabes qué clase de persona soy ahora, sabes quién soy ahora –dije con tristeza –yo… no tengo amigos de verdad e hice algo malo con un hombre casado, no hablo con mis padres yo… no soy una buena persona. Y la cosa es que, ya no tengo 13 años Edward –termine antes de irme corriendo llorando mientras escuchaba como Edward me llamaba a lo lejos para que volviera.

Decidí que era hora de alejarme un poco de la ciudad que me había convertido en un monstro y volver a mis raíces, donde todo empezó, donde arruine mi amistad con Edward y me hice amiga de personas falsas. Ese lugar que no visitaba desde la navidad del año 1998.

Cuando llegue a mi casa en Forks mis padres aún no habían llegado de su viaje, mi pieza ya no tenía nada mío, había sido reemplazada como escritorio y el sótano donde había sido mi fatídica fiesta también había sido remodelado con una alfombra rosada. Entre al closet donde había deseado tener 30, me senté en el mismo lugar que en mi cumpleaños número 13 y comencé a golpear con la espalda el mueble pensando que quizás así despertaría de la pesadilla que estaba viviendo. Pero nada paso, luego de un rato mis padres llegaron con un bate pensando que era un ladrón. Me lance a sus brazos y solté todas las lágrimas que tenía guardadas, no me había dado cuenta de cuanto los había extrañado.

Me hicieron dormir en el sofá pero con la tormenta que se dejó caer para variar en Forks no pude pegar un ojo asique me acosté con mis padres como cuando era una niña y tenía pesadillas. Al día siguiente mi madre me hizo mi desayuno favorito, panqueques con frutillas formando un sol y un vaso de leche blanca.

-Mamá ¿alguna vez has deseado volver a otra época? –le pregunte cuando se sentó a la mesa conmigo

-no me importaría desaparecer un par de arrugas –bromeo

-¿si tuvieras la oportunidad de cambiar algo en tu vida que sería? –volví a insistir

-Nada –me sonrió después de pensar un poco en la respuesta

-pero ¿nunca has cometido alguno error que desearas cambiar? –Pregunte –uno que hubiera cambiado tu vida

-Bueno hija, sé que me equivoque muchas veces pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho –contesto –porque de no haberme equivocado no habría aprendido a hacer las cosas bien

-perdón por no venir en navidad –dije después de un silencio ganándome una pequeña sonrisa por parte de mi madre.

De vuelta en la gran ciudad después de un fin de semana renovador volví con todo para el rediseño de la revista. Si Lucy quería dejarme en vergüenza le iba a resultar un poco más difícil de lo que ella pensaba. Comencé ojeando el anuario de mi escuela para darme ideas y como todas las fotos habían sido tomadas por Edward se me ocurrió que podría ser él el fotógrafo de mi presentación para el rediseño.

Así pase un par de días de sol a sol en mi oficina organizando todo, hasta que decidí salir y me topé con Lucy en el ascenso quien comenzó a decirme que había intentado llamarme para comunicarse conmigo y avísame que ella ya había empezado por su cuenta con la idea del rediseño y que ojala no me molestara. Claro que ella no contaba con que yo había hecho lo mismo.

Al día siguiente le pedí a Edward que nos juntáramos en Central Park y que llevara un par de sus cámaras para poder contratarlo como mi fotógrafo

-Hola Bella –saludo Edward con una sonrisa y un gran bolso al hombro –parece que habrá una sesión de fotos –comento mirando hacia el parque donde había una gran carpa y mucha gente -¿Qué pasa?

-¿las trajiste? –pregunte por las cámaras

-si claro unas cuantas –me dijo sin entender mucho lo que sucedía -¿Qué haces?

-te contrato –exclame con una sonrisa –de hecho Poise te contrata por esta semana –aclare mientras sacaba un sobre con la mitad de la paga que le correspondía

-Oye, oye no –exclamo cuando vio el monto que había en el cheque

-Esa es solo la primera parte –aclare –el resto te lo daré cuando termines

-Sería de gran ayuda, pero no necesitas hacerme favores –insistió Edward

-No te estoy haciendo un favor, de hecho tú me lo haces a mí, me encanta tu trabajo –explique –espero que lo hagas conmigo

-Bella, he visto tu reviste y sé que mi trabajo no es su estilo –comento mientras miraba el lugar donde sería la sesión de fotos

-Exacto –le di la razón con una sonrisa

**Juju vamos avanzando de a poco. Mala Bella mala Bella jajajaja (lah mujereh son malaz zyy!) ahora que Edward ha sido contratado por Poise va a pasar mucho más tiempo junto a Bella asique algo podría pasar ahí para las que no han visto la película y para quienes si… bueno ya saben jajaja**

**Saludos!**

**Maru**


End file.
